


Изнутри

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Уитни находилась в плену в логове Джейсона более шести недель. Она не могла сломать кандалы и сбежать. Все, кто мог её спасти, были мертвы, и она должна была стать следующей. Однако Уитни точно знала, что маньяк решил сохранить ей жизнь. Окажется ли она когда-нибудь на свободе?
Relationships: Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1. Она нуждается в нём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Within](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563746) by WenchofNarcad. 



> Сиквел: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525284

Уитни напрягла глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в окружающей темноте. Она всё ещё была прикована цепями к стене и находилась в подземном логове. Её запястья кровоточили и болели от попыток вырваться. У неё саднило горло и хрипел голос. За последний месяц она столько раз звала на помощь, что теперь едва могла шептать. Она не знала, что ожидало её в будущем. Джейсон… каждый раз, когда она видела его, кровь стыла её в жилах. Однако после первой недели, проведённой здесь, она перестала бояться смерти от его руки. В течение шести недель Уитни просидела в тёмном подземелье, Джейсон ежедневно приходил и уходил, иногда на плече принося огромный мешок, в котором — Уитни точно знала — находилось тело. Он приходил, останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и продолжал свой путь. Каждый раз Уитни вздрагивала, отворачивалась или, напротив, смотрела прямо на него, в ожидании. В ожидании его возвращения с едой и водой. Миллер чувствовала себя собакой, заключённой в клетку. Бесполезной собакой, прикованной цепью и ожидающей смерти. Теперь она понимала, зачем собакам были нужны будки — те, кто оставался на улице, становились сумасшедшими. Вот и вокруг неё мир уже превращался из реальности в галлюцинацию.

Джейсон убил всех её друзей, а также многих других, но не её саму. И Уитни знала, почему. Дело в медальоне — точнее, в женщине с фотографии, на которую так похожа Уитни. Матери Джейсона. Возможно, Вурхиз вообще видел в пленнице свою мать. От мыслей об этом на глаза Уитни наворачивались слёзы.

Внезапно над логовом раздался грохот, затем послышался душераздирающий вопль. Уитни знала, что Джейсон убил женщину. Из груди Миллер вырвался громкий всхлип, очередной её потенциальный спаситель был убит. Пока у неё находился медальон, она имела над Джейсоном своеобразную власть. Это вещь, благодаря которой она до сих пор была жива. Но сбежать не удастся. Уитни знала, насколько Джейсон был силён. Знала, что он никогда не отпустит её, как бы она ни была похожа на его мать.

Послышались неторопливые тяжёлые шаги, и первой показалась тень Джейсона. Как обычно, на его плече лежало тело, на шею которого была накинута верёвка. Маньяк растворился в темноте вместе с трупом.

— Джейсон… — прошептала Уитни, её голос был пронизан отвращением, удивлением и многочисленными вопросами. Уитни опустила голову, уставившись на свои скрещенные ноги. Новые жертвы? Почему? Почему он продолжал убивать? Почему она застряла здесь с ним? Как же это было ужасно…

Она была грязной. Она не мылась шесть недель, не расчёсывалась и не переодевалась. У неё не было месячных из-за стресса, она была слишком голодна, слишком напряжена и запутана. Наверное, она тут потеряла не меньше двадцати фунтов. Шаги Джейсона в тоннеле затихли, и больше Уитни ничего не слышала. _«Я умру здесь»_ , — подумала она про себя. Джейсон ел? Спал? Был ли он вообще живым? Ужасные мысли о зомби заполнили её разум. Миллер всё дальше отстранялась от реальности, постоянно пребывая в мире галлюцинаций, перед её глазами мелькали кровавые образы, картинки со смертью и страданиями. Уитни легла на матрас, судорожно дыша. Её посуда обычно наполнялась водой и супом — нет, не супом — скорее, тушёным мясом. Уитни не знала, что это было, но оно не имело вкуса, отчего вызывало отвращение. И каждый раз, наблюдая за наполнением посуды, Миллер чувствовала себя собакой, узницей. Джейсон никогда не говорил ей ни слова. Никогда. Шесть недель она просидела на этом матрасе, прикованная цепью.

Джейсон не собирался её убивать. Иначе она бы тут не находилась так долго.

Сегодня у неё не было питьевой воды, потому что Джейсон не пришёл. Уитни была напугана. Она проплакала некоторое время, боясь, что похититель оставил её и уже не вернётся. И в этом момент Уитни поняла, что стала полностью приручённой — перед ним она была абсолютно уязвима. Она принадлежала ему. Уитни ударилась головой о грязную стену рядом с ней, надеясь покончить со всем — мыслями, болью, страданием. Она проклинала тот день, потому что именно тогда поняла, что ей было нужно, чтобы он вернулся.


	2. Глава 2. Обещания

— Джейсон, ты должен снять их с меня, — умоляла Уитни.

Маньяк стоял посреди её ниши в логове и смотрел, не говоря ни слова. На мольбу пленницы он ответил, отрицательно покачав головой, его маска скрывала от глаз Миллер какие-либо эмоции, если они вообще были.

— Они режут мою кожу. Я умру, если ты их оставишь, — она понимала, что все её попытки были бесполезны. Джейсон повернулся к ней спиной и направился дальше по тоннелю.

— Вернись, Джейсон! — закричала Уитни, но ответа не получила. — Господи, — прошептала она. Джейсон, Джейсон, Джейсон. Его имя повторялось в её голове снова и снова, и это было мучением. Там снаружи ещё что-то находилось? Мир ещё существовал? Или Уитни умерла? Может быть, Джейсон был демоном? Может быть, она была в аду? Бесконечные вопросы не помогали в её ситуации — чем больше она спрашивала, тем хуже становилось. Уитни легла на спину, положив голову на подушку, и уставилась на земляной потолок.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — закричала она, хотя была слишком слабой и использовала последние силы для того, чтобы до него достучаться. — Чего ты хочешь от меня? Ты собираешься заставить меня возненавидеть тебя так же, как ненавидят все остальные? — какая глупая претензия с её стороны, на самом деле. Джейсон убивал всех, с кем вступал в контакт, поэтому Уитни серьёзно сомневалась, что его действительно заботило чужое мнение. — Что бы ты сказал маме, Джейсон?! — она прокричала это и откинулась обратно на подушку, слыша, как уже знакомые шаги приближались к ней, становясь всё громче, пока Джейсон наконец не появился в её комнатке. Он поставил перед Миллер еду и воду и ушёл.

— Джейсон, подожди! — попросила она, но Вурхиз не обернулся. Уитни была расстроена настолько, что съела и выпила всё быстрее, чем за пять минут.

Уитни чувствовала отвращение к себе из-за того, что ей пришлось признать, что она нуждалась в Джейсоне, однако постепенно она справлялась с этим состоянием. Пока Вурхиз не причиняет ей боль, она будет выживать столько, сколько потребуется. Ведь рано или поздно кто-нибудь найдёт её, верно?

Уитни пыталась очистить свою миску от отвратительно въевшейся грязи, когда Джейсон неожиданно вернулся к ней. Она почувствовала, как её сердце пропустило удар. Она не слышала его шагов на этот раз. Как она умудрилась пропустить его приближение? Сердце бешено заколотилось, когда маньяк подошёл ближе.

— Джейсон, я голодна, — сказала Миллер дрожащим хриплым голосом. Его глаза встретились с её всего на пару секунд, но каждый раз, когда это происходило, Уитни чувствовала, как холодок пробегал по позвоночнику. Что-то не так было со взглядом её похитителя. Джейсон опустился рядом с ней и потянулся к её лодыжке. Уитни непременно закричала бы, если бы изношенные голосовые связки не были сейчас так слабы. Джейсон взял дополнительные кандалы с цепью и начал закреплять их на голенях пленницы. — Нет, Джейсон! Пожалуйста, нет! — взмолилась Миллер.

— Тс-с-с.

Теперь настала очередь Уитни молчать — это первый звук, который при ней издал Джейсон. Она была заворожена и не могла двигаться, поэтому просто позволила ему закрепить кандалы на обеих её ногах. Он сковал её лодыжки, и по грязным щекам Уитни покатились слёзы. Не обращая внимания, Джейсон сунул руку в карман рваной куртки и вытащил ржавый ключ. Он открыл замки на кандалах, в которые были закованы запястья Миллер, и она догадалась, что он слышал её жалобы насчёт цепей и порезов.

— Боже, — прошептала она и недоверчиво взглянула на него, наблюдая за тем, как он медленно поднялся на ноги. Уитни посмотрела на свою исцарапанные и окровавленные запястья. Она хотела сказать «спасибо», но не была уверена в том, что это хорошая идея. С другой стороны, Джейсон хотел таким образом помочь, позаботиться о ней. Для пленницы, заключённой под землёй почти два месяца, это было немалым делом. — Джейсон, не уходи, — попросила она, — останься, пожалуйста. Со мной.

Он был убийцей, грязным убийцей, она не могла доверять ему, она не хотела доверять ему, но, возможно, подсознательно нуждалась в доверии.

Джейсон повернулся и ушёл.

— Нет! — Уитни расплакалась. Мало того, что ей приходилось находиться в этом ужасном месте практически без еды и воды, так ещё и большую часть времени она проводила в одиночестве — около семи недель, если её не подводил календарь в уме. Теперь даже Джейсон начинал казаться неплохой компанией.

Несколько часов спустя, Миллер услышала эти пресловутые шаги — он возвращался. Она надеялась, что он принесёт ей что-нибудь, но вместо этого Джейсон прошёл мимо с очередным мешком на плече, на этот раз вообще не взглянув в сторону пленницы. Значит, ещё одна бедная жертва. Сколько же людей приезжало на это злосчастное озеро? Уитни задавалась вопросом. Сколько глупых людей хотело попасть сюда, несмотря на регулярные объявления в газетах о пропавших без вести? Люди что, совсем не изучали это место, прежде чем разбивать тут лагерь? Уитни и себя чувствовала невероятно глупой из-за того, что когда-то согласилась приехать сюда, поэтому на других идиотов злилась не меньше.

— Они все дураки, — произнесла Миллер, увидев Джейсона почти через шесть часов, — если они приходят сюда, на твою землю, в твоё царство, если посягают на твою жизнь, значит, они те ещё дураки, Джейсон.

— Зачем говоришь?! — разъярённый, он грозно двинулся в её направлении. Его голос был злым, похожим на скользкий шёпот, который Уитни никогда не забудет. Её глаза расширились от ужаса. Она не знала, почему общалась с ним — возможно, просто надеялась получить от него хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, прекрасно понимая, что никакие действия или слова в любом случае не заставят Вурхиза помочь ей.

— Я голодна, мне нужно больше воды. Дай мне помыться, позволь мне есть и пить, и я останусь прикованной. Обещаю, что не сниму цепи и даже не буду пытаться, если ты принесёшь еды и воды. Обещаю, что не буду кричать. Обещаю… Обещаю, что останусь здесь. Я останусь здесь с тобой, Джейсон, буду помогать. Только не дай мне умереть.

Она едва могла слышать собственный голос и не знала, откуда взялись эти слова. Конечно, она не собиралась сдерживать свои обещания. Ей просто хотелось больше еды и воды, и она предпочла бы сгнить, чем заботиться об этом монстре… Нет. Она была готова позаботиться об убийце, если бы это повлияло на её выживание.

Посмотрев на Вурхиза, она даже через отвратительную маску увидела в его глазах печаль. Затем он ушёл, но вскоре вернулся с бутылкой воды. По сравнению с маленькой чашкой, из которой пила Миллер, бутылка была подобна океану. Послышался звон колокольчиков. Инстинкт подсказывал Уитни, что нужно закричать. Она всегда кричала, когда звенели колокольчики, но теперь она дала обещание. _Обещание_. Поэтому не должна открывать рот. Джейсон посмотрел на колокольчики и, спустя мгновение, исчез. Уитни взяла бутылку и сделала такой большой глоток воды, как будто очень давно ничего не пила. Казалось, даже жажда не проходила, хотя Миллер продолжала пить. Она никогда не чувствовала себя так хорошо, как после глотка чистой воды, приятно стекавшей вниз по горлу.


	3. Глава 3. Неохотное послушание

Громкий мужской крик был слышен даже под землёй. Уитни насторожилась: Джейсон опять кого-то убивал. Тем временем мужчина не сдавался, продолжая звать на помощь. Как будто кто-то мог услышать его здесь. Уитни покачала головой. Этот человек был ещё более безнадёжным, чем она, и в этом полубезумном состоянии Миллер внезапно почувствовала себя особенной, улыбнувшись. Её потрескавшиеся сухие губы начали кровоточить, но она заставляла себя улыбаться. Джейсон никогда не причинит ей такой же вред, как тому мужчине.

— Я особенная, — прошептала Уитни и подскочила на месте, когда тело сопротивлявшегося мужчины неожиданно врезалось в одну из стен её комнатки. Джейсон в мгновение настиг это жалкое подобие человека, который истекал и кашлял кровью, но пытался подняться. Уитни увидела огромный металлический стержень, торчавший из живота и выходивший из спины жертвы с другой стороны. Он был словно на вертеле.

Мужчина посмотрел на Уитни, сидевшую на матрасе и прикованную цепями к стене. Она просто сидела там, так невинно, тихо и без прежнего страха. Мужчина был ошеломлён её присутствием.

— Помоги мне! — крикнул он ей. — ПОМОГИ МНЕ!

Он бросился к ней, но Джейсон с топором настиг его раньше. Уитни вновь покачала головой, не зная, что делать. Джейсон наблюдал за тем, как мужчина, упав, вонзил ногти в грязный пол, пытаясь доползти до Миллер, однако она продолжала качать головой.

— У тебя нет шансов, — тихо произнесла она, — ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Помоги мне, — умолял он.

— Иди сюда. Иди сюда, — сказала ему Уитни, и он медленно пополз к ней. Джейсон смотрел, как Миллер взяла свой стакан и разбила его о неработающий радиоприёмник. Затем взяла мужчина за руку, — не бойся.

Одним быстрым движением она перерезала ему горло острым концом стеклянного осколка. Мужчина начал задыхаться, выплёвывая кровь, он извивался в муках, пока его глаза не закатились, а дикие конвульсии не превратились в ничто. Уитни было приятно от того, что она только что сделала. Бедный человек — восемь недель назад она и сама была такой, за исключением того, что у неё не было смертельного ранения. Этот мужчина уже был трупом, и она принесла ему облегчение, в то же время надеясь, что Джейсон оценит её поступок.

Вурхиз уронил свой топор, и Уитни уставилась на него, после чего встала на колени и схватила тело за волосы.

— Что мне с ним делать, Джейсон? — спросила она. — Порезать на кусочки? Сжечь? Что я могу для тебя сделать, Джейсон?

***

Уитни думала о своей матери. О своей бедной больной матери. Мама сейчас смотрела на неё? Будучи мёртвой, она наблюдала за ней с небес? Видела, как Уитни постепенно катилась в ад? Миллер чувствовала, что заключила сделку с дьяволом, когда оказалась в этом грязном подземном логове, прикованная ржавой цепью к стене. Тот человек, которого она убила, был не более, чем совокупностью рук, ног, волос, крови и костей, но он был мёртв. Она не знала, что сможет зайти так далеко. Но ведь он умирал. Она не знала, сможет ли убить живого человека. Раньше максимальным безумием, о котором она могла подумать, был побег вместе с цепью и куском стены. _Помести куски в дробилку_. Джейсон усмехнулся. Уитни никогда не забудет ощущения его рук на её ногах, когда он отстегнул цепи. Он был слишком груб, и Уитни прикусывала кровоточащую губу сильнее. Пальцы Вурхиза были недружелюбными и почти причиняли боль. _Нажми зелёную кнопку и покончи с этим_. Уитни сделала глубокий вдох и начала загружать кровавые и склизкие куски в металлическую ёмкость. С трудом разглядев в тусклом свете зелёную кнопку, она нажала на неё, наблюдая, как лезвия начали вращаться внутри машины, смешивая кровь и кишки, твёрдые и мягкие кусочки.

Уитни продолжала загружать, пока вокруг неё не осталась лишь вонючая багровая лужа, часть которой пропитала её одежду. Уитни выключила машину. Большая кровавая масса вылилась в грязную пластиковую миску на другом конце машины. Вскоре Миллер ощутила тошноту. Когда она посмотрела на это кровавое пюре, то с ужасом и отчаянием подумала о том, что эта масса выглядела точно так же, как та мерзость, которую Джейсон ежедневно приносил в качестве еды. Остатки надежды окончательно покинули её сознание, и Уитни поняла одно — ей срочно нужно выбираться отсюда.

Когда она, волоча за собой цепи, вышла из комнаты с дробилкой, то не могла не спросить себя, сколько людей она съела с тех пор, как попала в эту тюрьму?

— Джейсон, всё готово. Я закончила, — она хотела сказать ему, что всё это неправильно. Дохромав до своего матраса, Уитни села. Теперь она никогда не сможет изменить своё мнение о нём. С другой стороны, зато она была не такой ослабевшей. Каким бы отвратительным ни был каннибализм, он поддерживал её жизнь. Но сама ситуация, безусловно, была ужасной. Уитни не знала, сколько ещё сможет продержаться, — ты хорошо справляешься, — сказала она маньяку, следя за тем, чтобы её голос не дрожал, — несмотря ни на что, ты по-своему заботишься обо мне. И у тебя отлично получается, — она слегка отвернулась, понимая, что могла перегнуть палку и заставить его что-то заподозрить.

Он смотрел на неё сквозь маску. Он не доверял никому за пределами логова. Никому, кроме неё.

«Они должны заплатить за то, что сделали с тобой»

— Ты хорошо понимаешь, — она едва смогла различить его рычание.

Зазвенели колокольчики, и Джейсон ушёл. Уитни попыталась прибраться около матраса, надеясь успеть до того, как маньяк вернётся с очередным телом. Боже, это был самый ужасный разговор, который она когда-либо имела за всю свою жизнь. Её тело трясло, она старалась не плакать, но слёзы сами текли по её лицу в полном непослушании. Когда Джейсон вернулся, он бросил полуживого человека на пол перед ней.

— Прикончи его.


	4. Глава 4. Прикоснуться к монстру

Перемалывание частей человеческих тел стало повседневной рутиной для Уитни — не более особенной, чем приготовление обеда. Она отказалась от планирования побега, хотя постоянно задавалась вопросом, почему Джейсон хотел держать её в логове — только ли из-за сходства с матерью? Или ему просто нравилось её присутствие? Уитни целый день ждала возвращения Джейсона, он был единственным _«человеком»_ , с которым у неё была возможность контактировать в течение последних нескольких месяцев. Но всё равно это был одинокий ад. Уитни вернулась в свою комнатку и стала ждать Вурхиза. На прошлой неделе её хотя бы развлекало радио, но теперь оно окончательно сломалось. Уитни занялась уборкой инструментов, аккуратно развесив их на стене, убила несколько крыс, но… ей до сих пор было скучно. Её новое желание мало пересекалось с выживанием — Миллер просто хотела снова увидеть солнце.

Послышались мощные шаги Джейсона, и, войдя, он обнаружил Уитни, стоявшую посреди комнаты.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты надел на меня цепь, Джейсон, — каждый раз общаясь с маньяком, она специально произносила его имя. Может быть, это пробудит в нём человечность, но она уже давно начала этот эксперимент над ним, и Вурхиз вроде бы вообще не изменился. Уитни покачала головой. Всё-таки люди не меняются.

Она села на матрас, вытянув ноги и наблюдая за тем, как Джейсон закрепил кандалы на её правой голени. Его прикосновение, пусть и грубое, больше не ранило. Уитни не сводила с него глаз, вглядываясь в его маску. Так кем же он был на самом деле?

Джейсон резко встал и вышел из комнатки. Он не принёс воды сегодня. Может быть, Уитни переборщила со зрительным контактом?

Делать было нечего. Уитни легла на свой грязный матрас и закрыла глаза. Ей хотелось укрыться одеялом или послушать расслабляющую музыку. Она боялась того, что в тоннелях могли обитать призраки жертв Джейсона, но сейчас Уитни не слышала ничего. Очень быстро она погрузилась в лёгкий сон, обняв себя руками и отвернувшись лицом с грязной стене. Миллер снился её погибший парень и его друзья, с которыми она приехала в это злосчастное место. Снился лес, заброшенный дом и детская спальня. Уитни открыла глаза, резко проснувшись. Образ кровати с именем Джейсона заставил её вздрогнуть. Она всё хорошо помнила. У Джейсона был дом, кухня, спальня. Уитни подумала о детской кровати, на деревянном изголовье которой и было вырезано имя Вурхиза, после чего заплакала. Когда-то в жизни Джейсона была мама, когда-то его любили. Уитни плакала в своём углу, подтянув колени к груди. Вурхиз причинил много вреда, но в прошлом был любим своей мамой.

Интересно, спал ли он ещё в этой кровати? Миллер задавалась вопросом, каким он был в детстве. Поднявшись на ноги и взяв цепь, она медленно направилась по тоннелю. Впервые она заходила так далеко. Уитни знала, что сюда, скорее всего, ей было нельзя ходить, но эта прогулка не была равна попытке сбежать. Стены, пол и потолок были в грязи. Запах сырой земли висел в воздухе. Цепь, казалось, становилась всё тяжелее, когда Миллер гуляла по подземному лабиринту. Все комнатки, попадавшиеся ей на глаза, были заполнены старым мусором. Детский велосипед с одним колесом, ржавый и согнутый, с облупившейся краской. Несколько нерабочих плит, люстра-вентилятор. Уитни обнаружила даже кости и череп с торчащими волосками, но больше ничто из этого не смогло бы застать её врасплох.

Уитни едва не упала в обморок, услышав приближающийся грохот в тоннеле, по которому она шла. Она ахнула, осознав, что Джейсон, должно быть, в гневе. Уже слышался его злобный булькающий рык, невероятно отвратительный. В руке маньяк держал мачете. Настигнув Уитни, он грубо толкнул её на пол, затем навис над ней, уставившись пронзительным взглядом, словно пытаясь выяснить, почему она решила уйти.

— Я искала тебя, Джейсон, — попыталась оправдаться Уитни, вытащив медальон, — я хотела увидеть тебя, Джейсон. Я бы никогда не покинула тебя, не волнуйся, — она потянулась к его левой руке и вложила в его ладонь медальон, — ты часто оставляешь меня в одиночестве. Я чувствую пренебрежение. Я чувствую, что обо мне некому позаботиться, когда ты уходишь. Ты — всё, что у меня есть, Джейсон, во всём мире.

Он внимательно наблюдал за ней.

— Моя мама умерла, а мой брат… Моя семья… У меня нет никого, кроме тебя.

И тут она заметила искреннюю боль в его глазах — похоже, ей удалось задеть какие-то его чувства.

— Я бы никогда не смогла выжить сама по себе. У меня нет дома, мне некому помочь. У меня ничего нет, Джейсон. Только ты.

Она дрожала изнутри, но старалась держаться. Уитни заставила себя поднять руки и обнять Джейсона за шею — так, как мать обняла бы своего ребёнка. Именно тогда Вурхиз оттолкнул её. Уитни болезненно приземлилась на пол, а Джейсон развернулся и скрылся в тоннеле. Уитни знала, что задела его за живое. Ему было нелегко справиться с утратами в своей жизни, оплакивать своё прошлое, мстить за него. Может, он и ушёл для того, чтобы поплакать? Одно можно было сказать наверняка: Уитни давно никого не обнимала, и на самом деле это принесло ей некоторое утешение. Она ударила кулаком по грязной стене рядом с собой и разочарованно закричала. Она никогда бы не подумала, что от близости с монстром ощутит комфорт.


	5. Глава 5. Пора спать

Уитни просидела в комнатке весь день, но Джейсон так и не вернулся. Миллер всегда могла определить, когда наступала ночь — воздух менялся, становился холоднее, даже запах в тоннелях был другим. Джейсон отсутствовал очень долго. Уитни решила встать, что было плохой идеей — она тут же упала в грязь, только сейчас осознав, насколько ослабла без еды и воды. Постепенно ей удалось подняться на ноги, и она потащилась вместе с тяжёлой цепью к выходу из логова.

Из её памяти не выходила картинка с детской кроватью Джейсона. Уитни примерно помнила, где находилась эта комната в доме. Проходя мимо одного из тоннельных ответвлений в логове, Уитни увидела нечто, похожее на огромный и мощный топор. Переведя взгляд с цепи на топор, она поняла, что должна хотя бы частично избавиться от ненужного веса. Нанося удары один за другим, Миллер с отчаянием заметила, что разрубить цепь почти невозможно, но внезапно одно из звеньев поддалось, и она смогла избавиться от нагрузки. Миллер побежала вперёд и, уже чуть ли не падая от головокружения, наконец достигла люка. Она быстро поднялась и рухнула на половицы, хватая ртом воздух. Её зрение расплывалось.

Уитни поползла дальше на четвереньках и добралась до ванной комнаты, в которую они с Майком заглядывали в ту роковую ночь. Она попыталась включить холодную воду и была приятно удивлена тем фактом, что водопровод здесь до сих пор функционировал. Она пила, и пила, и пила, прямо как в первый раз, когда Джейсон принёс ей бутылку с водой. Уитни не хотела покидать эту раковину, какой бы грязной она ни была — сейчас она казалась безупречной. В конце концов, Миллер снова сосредоточилась и посмотрела в зеркало. Боже, как отвратительно она выглядела. Два месяца, проведённые без мытья волос и умывания лица. Она уже сама превратилась в ту же грязь, в которой жила. Уитни исследовала ванную комнату и обнаружила старое полотенце, висевшее на крючке. С помощью этого полотенца, а также куска мыла, Уитни убрала грязь с лица, рук, ног и груди. После этого она начала хоть немного себя узнавать.

Склонившись над раковиной, она сделала ещё несколько глотков холодной воды и снова посмотрела в зеркало. Именно тогда Миллер заметила на нём следы. Постепенно зеркало начало запотевать, хотя температура в комнате не изменилась ни на градус. А по виду зеркальной поверхности создавалось ощущение, будто кто-то только что принял душ. Вскоре на зеркале начали отчётливее проступать буквы, складывавшиеся в слова, словно их писали указательным пальцем. _Убирайся отсюда_ , гласило сообщение. Уитни посмотрела на дыру в стене, череп всё ещё лежал там. Затем подняла взгляд на зеркало. Призрак матери Джейсона? Она мысленно задала себе этот вопрос Это казалось единственным разумным объяснением. Уитни задумалась над прочитанным. Куда ей убраться? Наружу? Из тоннелей? Из города? Из нынешнего состояния жизни? Или души? Некоторые из вариантов были, конечно, неосуществимы, но другие… что-то она могла сделать.

Сейчас Уитни знала одно. Без цепи, тянущей вниз, она могла свободно перемещаться. И пока не хотела уходить.

Уитни хотела увидеть ту кровать — мысли об этом не покидали её головы. Покинув ванную, она направилась дальше по коридору. Спальня Вурхиза, вот она. Кровать, окно с занавесками, колыхавшимися от порывов ветра, и он… Джейсон. Спал в этой кровати. Сердце Уитни забилось быстрее. Она не знала, что делать. Если она попытается разбудить его, он страшно разозлится, обнаружив, что она не только покинула подземное логово, но и сломала цепь, прикреплённую к её ноге. Похоже, Миллер тут застряла. Она посмотрела на Джейсона. Он даже спал в маске. Теперь это казалось грустным вдвойне, и на глаза Уитни навернулись слёзы. Будучи спящим, Вурхиз казался таким безобидным, как ребёнок. Его грудь медленно двигалась вверх и вниз. Снилось ли ему что-нибудь? Уитни задавалась вопросом. Она сделала пару тихих шагов по направлению к нему. Джейсон определённо спал.

За всё время, что Уитни приходилось контактировать с ним, она никогда не видела его без маски. Нет… только осознав эту мысль, Миллер отказалась от её воплощения. Если она разбудит Джейсона, и он поймёт, что маски на нём нет — она труп. Уитни прикоснулась к одеялу и осторожно потянула его на себя. Внезапно глаза Джейсона открылись и уставились прямо на неё.

— Тс-с, Джейсон… Всё нормально… Тс-с, — прошептала она. Глаза закрылись, и Уитни подумала, что, возможно, он и не просыпался. Уитни отошла к двери и обернулась, наблюдая за ним. Джейсон всё ещё спал. Затем она направилась обратно к люку. Уитни вернулась в тоннель и подошла к своему матрасу. Уснула она очень быстро. Похоже, этот день что-то изменил в ней.


	6. Глава 6. Если не сможешь одолеть

Уитни проснулась несколько часов спустя, предполагая, что солнце ещё не взошло. Она лежала на своём матрасе и позволяла своему разуму витать в облаках. Она хотела узнать больше о Джейсоне. Хотела узнать всю историю о том, почему он был здесь, что случилось с ним в детстве. Уитни вряд ли смогла бы покинуть его сейчас, поскольку её внутренняя связь с Джейсоном и лагерем на Хрустальном озере была намного прочнее любой цепи, которой могли её сковать.

Она быстро села, когда услышала шаги. Уитни знала, что это был он, и даже обрадовалась его приходу. Она смотрела в тоннель широко раскрытыми глазами до тех пор, пока не показалась фигура Вурхиза. В одной руке он нёс сломанную цепь, которую Уитни потеряла, когда вырвалась на свободу, а другой придерживал тело молодого мужчины с длинными тёмными волосами. Последний, очевидно, был мёртв и к тому же изуродован холодными руками Джейсона. Маньяк бросил убитого посреди комнаты и подошёл к Уитни с цепью. Она всё ещё сидела на матрасе, не зная, что Джейсон решит предпринять. Попытается навредить ей в наказание за проступок? Или примет её желание свободно перемещаться по логову?

Джейсон опустился на колени, глядя ей в глаза. Уитни обнаружила, что могла отвечать ему тем же взглядом, совершенно без страха. Она так старалась понять его, увидеть в нём что-то, что могло бы подсказать ей, кем он был на самом деле. Маска не могла отражать всю его сущность, под образом пугающего существа должен был быть человек. Уитни протянула к нему руку и стала ждать.

— Джейсон, — сказала она, желая — нет, отчаянно надеясь — что он возьмёт её за руку. Он медленно перевёл взгляд от её лица к протянутой руке, и Уитни не сомневалась, что он уже был готов ответить, как вдруг зазвенели злосчастные колокольчики. Джейсон быстро поднялся на ноги и ушёл подобно большой дикой кошке. У Миллер же вырвался истеричный смешок, а затем её охватил гнев. Глупые людишки. Если бы она могла построить каменную стену и окружить ею весь лагерь, чтобы остаться с Джейсоном наедине, она бы это сделала. Уитни встала и свирепо подошла к мачете, которое Джейсон оставил на земле несколько часов назад. Из-за кого эти жуткие колокольчики зазвенели? Кто посмел прервать их с Джейсоном идеальный момент?

Уитни добралась до люка и бросилась в тёмный лес. Она услышала крик, вероятно, принадлежавший юной девушке. Юной и безмозглой, поскольку на её крики Миллер и двинулась. Краем глаза она заметила костёр и палатки. Уитни хотела, чтобы все людишки умерли, чтобы каждый из них заплатил за то, что посмел явиться сюда. Особенно эта девка, которая осмелилась закричать перед Джейсоном.

Вурхиза поблизости не было, зато Уитни наткнулась на ту самую, уже раненую и слишком слабую для того, чтобы дальше кричать.

— Помогите, — взмолилась девушка, давясь кровью. Неожиданно Уитни разглядела в ней отражение прошлой себя, так сильно отличающейся от той, кем она стала сейчас.

…

— Его зовут Джейсон, юная леди, — Уитни опустилась перед ней на колени, — ты не должна была приходить сюда, понимаешь? Ты даже не попыталась его узнать. Ты знаешь, через что он прошёл? Каждый раз, когда вы, людишки, приходите в этот лес, то заставляете его мучиться. Ты вообще хоть что-то знаешь о пренебрежении? О желании, чтобы тебя просто оставили в покое? У тебя отбирали что-либо? Нет… глупое дитя. Ты нихрена не знаешь, — с этими словами Уитни быстрым движением протолкнула лезвие мачете в горло девушки, лишив её жизни, а затем, схватив за волосы, потащила в логово. Уитни знала, что с остальными Джейсон справится сам.

Она бросила обмякшее тело в люк и скользнула внутрь. За мёртвой девушкой тянулся кровавый след от леса до дома. Уитни дотащила тело до своей комнатки. Теперь там валялась куча трупов, все были очень молодыми. А Джейсон… Он сидел рядом с матрасом Миллер, недоумевающе смотря на него и явно не понимая, куда опять могла деться пленница.

— Джейсон, — Уитни позвала его.

Он повернул к ней голову.

— Ох, нет-нет-нет, — пробормотала она себе под нос. Она перешагнула через тела и подошла к нему, после чего опустилась на колени. Это было прекрасно, они снова были здесь вдвоём. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Уитни протянула Джейсону руку, но в этот раз довела задуманное до конца. Она осторожно сняла перчатку, которую он носил, обнажая его кожу. Это была его рука, рука Джейсона, человеческая рука. Рука, которая многим нанесла большой ущерб, но не причинила вреда Уитни, — я останусь здесь навсегда, — прошептала она, поднося тыльную сторону ладони Джейсона к своим губам и целуя её. Идеально.

***

Одну за другой Уитни складывала человеческую плоть в мясорубку. Уитни гордилась собой. Она знала, что с этого момента всё будет хорошо. Джейсону больше не нужно оставаться одному, она сделает так, что он будет доволен до конца жизни. А прошлое Уитни навсегда для неё умерло, уступив место поглотившему её с головой новому настоящему. Она никогда не вернётся туда, где жила раньше. Она скорее умрёт, чем расстанется с Джейсоном. Он поглотил её всю, и ей это нравилось. Само его присутствие в комнате заставляло её сердце биться до невозможного часто и сильно.

Дело сделано. Она снова была покрыта кровью и грязью. Всё нормально, теперь в её распоряжении была целая ванная. Уитни поднялась в дом и мылась до тех пор, пока её не устроило собственное отражение в зеркале. Она ждала, что те слова вновь проявятся. Выйдя из ванной, Уитни заглянула в окно. Солнце ещё не показалось над верхушками деревьев. Миллер прошла по извилистому коридору, пока не достигла спальни. Джейсон снова спал. Тогда Уитни приблизился к кровати и откинула одеяло. Остаток ночи она провела рядом с Джейсоном.


	7. Глава 7. Что просыпается с рассветом

Уитни открыла глаза, когда первые лучи солнца проникли сквозь прозрачные шторы. Она не двигалась всю ночь, так и заснув лицом к лицу с Джейсоном. А теперь его не было. Почему? Она уснула с мыслью о том, чтобы проснуться рядом с ним, так почему он ушёл? А если бы остался, захотел бы общаться с ней? Уитни очень хотела. Джейсон не говорил уже несколько недель. Уитни, однако, не была уверена, что как-то страдала от этого. Его молчание казалось незначительным по сравнению с силой его присутствия.

Солнечный свет не давал ей покоя. Уитни перебралась на другую половину кровати. Эта сторона, на которой лежал Джейсон, была холодной. Значит, он проснулся и ушёл довольно давно. Уитни подошла к окну. Она посмотрела на небо, на солнце, которое поднималось над верхушками деревьев, освещая всё, к чему прикасались его лучи. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как она наблюдала восход солнца или вообще видела солнечный свет. Уитни положила ладонь на холодное стекло и глубоко вздохнула. Она смотрела в окно, будто пребывая в трансе. То, что находилось по ту сторону, было похоже на сон. Весь мир выглядел… другим.

Несмотря на то, что прошлой ночью она умылась, Уитни всё ещё замечала грязь на своих руках. А её глаза до сих пор не приспособились к солнечному свету. На солнце всё было иначе. Ослепительно иначе.

Она должна была уйти подальше от солнца. Слегка дезориентированная, Уитни вышла из спальни и спустилась по лестнице. Она нашла люк, который уже был открыт и словно дожидался её. Только когда бледный искажённый проблеск подземных ламп стал её путеводным светом, Уитни наконец вздохнула с облегчением и успокоилась. Под землёй всё было знакомо. Внешний же мир ослеплял, днём было страшно. Солнце больше не было другом. Уитни бродила по тоннелям до тех пор, пока не нашла Джейсона.

Это была самая странная вещь в мире. Вурхиз находился в той комнате, где Уитни обычно перемалывала тела. Беспорядок, оставленный прошлой ночью, всё ещё покрывал пол. Джейсон не обернулся, он стоял спиной к Уитни и что-то делал у стойки. Она хотела увидеть, поэтому подошла ближе. Уитни окликнула бы его, если бы он не был так занят. И здесь Джейсон находился в течение дня? Уитни хотелось спросить, зачем он спал ночью, если потом весь день проводил в темноте. Не легче ли было усвоить некоторые вампирские привычки? На самом деле, Уитни знала ответ. Это была дань режиму дня Джейсона из прошлого. Миллер чуть не выпрыгнула из кожи, когда он обернулся. Похоже, Вурхиз всё-таки слышал её неуклюжие шаги и то, как она наступала в грязь. Почувствовал ли он облегчение, когда понял, что это была она? Мог ли он настолько увлечься своим занятием, что всё это время действительно не ощущал её присутствия? Уитни с трудом могла разглядеть его глаза сквозь маску, которую он всегда носил.

— Джейсон, я… — слова застряли у неё в горле, словно ком, не позволяющий толком ни говорить, ни дышать. Казалось, это состояние продлилось целую вечность, но Уитни смогла заставить себя выдохнуть. Она наконец увидела, что именно он делал. Блюдо из человеческого мяса, как всегда. Уитни подумала о том, что Джейсон, вероятно, готовил ей завтрак. Забавно, что её мёртвый парень никогда не делал ничего подобного… да… — я голодна.

Она загнала его в угол. Он не мог сбежать от неё, как делал это раньше. Впрочем, ему бы ничто не помешало оттолкнуть её от дверного проёма. Уитни хотела улыбнуться, но не смогла. Она нервничала, однако ноги сами привели её к Джейсону. Словно действовала какая-то другая её часть. Она чувствовала под ногами кровь, ещё не высохшую после прошлой ночи. Джейсон не двигался. Тогда Уитни медленно забрала миску из его рук и поставила её на стол. Если бы в этот момент зазвенели колокольчики, она бы зарезала всех грёбаных людишек в этой округе…

Уитни медленно и нежно обняла Джейсона, неуверенная в том, что он не оттолкнёт её. Она даже ожидала чего-то подобного, но этого не произошло. Вурхиз стоял рядом с ней, и прошло очень-очень много времени, прежде чем он обнял её в ответ.

***

— Что-то давненько не было слухов о лагере на Хрустальном озере, — Такер, водитель грузовика, находился на полупустой АЗС всего в одной или двух милях от леса. Миссис Шевалье, кассирша, кивнула, вытирая ладони о жёлтый передник.

— Знаешь, с тех пор, как несколько месяцев назад там пропала без вести группа подростков, об исчезновениях местных жителей новостей не было. А тех молодых туристов мы скорее всего больше никогда не увидим.

Такер передал ей двадцать долларов, оплачивая счёт за бензин.

— Соберу крепких ребят-охотников и загляну с ними туда. Посмотрим, чем вызвано внезапное затишье.

— Ты сошёл с ума, Такер… это же верная смерть.

— У нас будет оружие, — Такер, усмехнувшись, подмигнул кассирше и покинул заправку. Шевалье покачала головой.

— Если ты, конечно, не умрёшь раньше, катаясь на своей колымаге… — пробубнила она под нос и положила двадцать долларов в карман передника.


	8. Глава 8. Ранение

Что-то в воздухе было не так. Уитни молча стояла посреди ночной осенней поляны. Сверчки не стрекотали, лягушки не квакали, всё было тихо. Ни порывов ветра, ни щебета птиц. Тишина. Миллер присела на бревно, окружённое вещами погибших туристов. Она уже рылась в сумках, удовлетворяя своё любопытство. Те туристы притащили удивительно большое количество вещей: журналы, косметика, зубная паста, тонны одежды. И всё довольно-таки полезное для неё.

Уитни перенесла вещи из лагеря в тоннели и начала облагораживать своё спальное место. Джейсон ведь не сильно разозлится?

В основном она взяла в логово одежду и аксессуары. Девушка, которую она убила прошлой ночью, имела примерно такой же размер, что и Миллер. Здесь почти всё подходило Уитни. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как она чувствовала подобное волнение от приобретения новых вещей. Видимо, часть её прошлой ещё давала о себе знать.

Она также нашла часы, стрелки которых замерли на 10:46 вечера, хотя сейчас было намного позже. В одной из сумок нашлись компас, несколько карт, карманный нож и… _презервативы_? Уитни насмешливо фыркнула.

Волнение постепенно сменялось разочарованием. Ей не удалось найти ни цепей, ни топоров, ни каких-либо орудий для убийств… ничего, что в последнее время могло бы её по-настоящему заинтересовать. Всего лишь глупые вещи. Просто вещи. С другой стороны, она сможет использовать большую их часть. Уитни взяла с собой шампунь, немного новой одежды и направилась к озеру. Хрустальное озеро… всё, что её друзья рассказывали ей той ночью об этом месте, оказалось правдой, но уже не такой страшной.

Уитни сняла одежду и вошла в воду, совершенно не обращая внимания на её температуру. Миллер надеялась, что с отмытыми волосами не превратится в другого человека, и Джейсон узнает её. Ну, а если нет… значит, у неё возникнут проблемы. Но Уитни вроде бы была похожа на его мать ещё до того, как успела стать настолько грязной, поэтому, конечно же Джейсон узнает её. Она попыталась расслабиться и намылить голову, как вдруг неподалёку послышался шум двигателя. Миллер быстро смыла шампунь с волос и прислушалась. Сейчас для неё единственным источником света была луна, отражавшаяся от гладкой водной поверхности. Больше Уитни не могла разглядеть ничего, кроме силуэтов хвойных деревьев, окружавших озеро.

Уитни выглядела иначе, когда вышла из воды. Чище. Она стояла голой на берегу, наблюдая за тем, как огни автомобильных фар завернули за угол. Нарушители находились примерно в полумиле от входа в лагерь. Уитни посетила мысль в будущем разместить там металлические шипы, чтобы уничтожить шины на транспорте любого, кто достаточно глуп для того, чтобы приехать сюда.

Она надела новые «находки» — синие джинсы и коричневую рубашку с длинными рукавами. А затем босиком бросилась в дом, чтобы найти Джейсона.

***

— Уверен, что это была хорошая идея? — спросил Урл у Такера, когда они припарковались перед старым ржавым почтовым ящиком. Урл и Такер были членами охотничьего клуба с тех пор, как вместе бросили школу тридцать лет назад. Они зарабатывали на жизнь охотой и раздражали местных жителей своими глупыми выходками и острыми языками.

— Конечно, кусок ты безмозглого дерьма. Реально, что ли, веришь в правдивость тех сказок?

— Не думаю, что здешние люди стали бы врать о подобном.

— Просто заткнись, — проворчал Такер, заглушив двигатель и выбравшись из своего грузовика. В глубине души Такер не мог не согласиться с Урлом. Он предложил двадцати членам клуба присоединиться к нему, и только Урл был единственным откликнувшимся, и то потому, что не желал более оставаться дома вместе с женой и её тупыми сёстрами, которые переехали к супружеской паре несколько лет назад. И хуже всего, что жена позволила им это. В доме с одной спальней.

Урл вылез из грузовика.

— Дай мне пистолет, — попросил он у Такера, — живо, — его голос прямо-таки источал страх, причём именно тот, который вы могли испытать, осознав, что вмешались в то, во что не должны были, а пути назад уже не было. Тем не менее, всегда наполовину пьяный Такер не замечал вокруг ничего, кроме испуга Урла.

Они отправились дальше. Такер глупо захихикал.

— Наведём шуму в этой дыре, — произнёс он, — дождёмся, пока туристы наткнутся на нас, а потом напугаем так, что они сюда никогда больше не вернутся!

***

Уитни подошла к дому и увидела Джейсона, стоявшего в дверном проёме с пилой в одной руке и кочергой в другой.

— Джейсон, — окликнула его Миллер, — это я, Джейсон. Я знаю, что выгляжу немного по-другому, но это всё ещё я, не волнуйся.

Вурхиз направился к ней. Уитни стояла, не двигаясь, всерьёз сомневаясь в том, узнает ли он, кто она такая, или убьёт её, приняв за чужака. Его шаги ускорились. Он перенёс кочергу в руку с пилой и остановился перед Миллер. Она посмотрела на оружие, затем перевела взгляд на него самого. Его глаза мгновенно привлекли её внимание. Уитни поняла, что он узнал её, и наконец снова могла дышать. Джейсон осмотрел её с головы до пят; он осознал, что она изменилась внешне, но была всё той же девушкой. Он снял перчатку и осторожно коснулся её волос, словно ища отличия. Он делал это медленно, наблюдая за ней. Внезапно недалеко от них захрустели ветки. Уитни знала, что это пришли те самые, из машины. Она медленно убрала от себя руку Джейсона, направляя её к его оружию. Уитни не могла предугадать, что он почувствует от её прикосновения, но его глаза выражали… потрясение?

— Они здесь, — сказала Уитни и осталась наблюдать за тем, как Вурхиз покинул её, уходя в темноту. Она не присоединится к нему. Просто будет смотреть. Между Джейсоном и его жертвами осталось не больше пятидесяти ярдов. Она слышала голоса безмозглых людишек, которые приближались к ним. Судя по всему, их было всего лишь двое. Уитни нашла дерево, на которое ей удалось забраться, и села смотреть шоу. Она была опечалена и расстроена появлением нарушителей в лагере. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась сблизиться с Джейсоном, им кто-то мешал. Постоянно.

Джейсон исчез из виду.

— Ты ведь это тоже слышал, Такер?

— Урл, клянусь богом, если ты сейчас не заткнёшься, мы вернёмся домой.

— Это отличная идея, Такер. Давай просто уйдём. Я снова что-то услышал. Давай отсюда…

— Тогда подожди здесь. Я пойду посмотрю, что там, — сердито прошептал Такер, — тупое дерьмо, — пробормотав это, он продолжил свой путь в одиночестве. Уитни с беспокойством заметила, как он зарядил свой пистолет. Припереться с оружием — как неоригинально.

— Такер? — позвал друга Урл. — Такер, ты ещё тут?

Ответа не последовало. Уитни не видела, куда ушёл Такер, через мгновение он будто растворился в воздухе. С другим покончить будет не труднее. Урл услышал приближающиеся к нему шаги и начал дрожать.

— Боже, — вскрикнул Урл, пытаясь зарядить пистолет. Шаги прекратились. Урл вздохнул, — господи, помоги мне, и я больше никогда не согрешу.

Теперь шум раздался сзади. Урл обернулся и с ужасом увидел, как фары грузовика Такера зажглись сами по себе, осветив всю территорию.

— Такер, если это твои шутки, я тебя никогда не прощу… — Урл прислушался. — Такер? — дрожавшим голосом спросил он.

Урл замер, наблюдая за тем, как Джейсон вышел и остановился перед грузовиком. Уитни широко улыбнулась. Урл не мог уйти, не мог убежать, даже не мог закричать. А Джейсон с кочергой медленно приближался к нему. Урл направил на Вурхиза пистолет, нажал на курок и выстрелил в левую ногу маньяка. Однако это не остановило Джейсона. Урл не успел осознать этот факт — кочерга пронзила его голову насквозь. Уитни поспешила к тому, кого Урл называл Такером, и начала тащить его к дому. Джейсон же потянул за собой Урла, схватившись за кочергу.

Уитни закинула Такера в дробилку.

— Глупый! Глупый! Глупый мужчина! — кричала она. Кусочки мяса разлетались повсюду. Кости хрустели и трескались с привычным для неё шумом. Уитни задалась вопросом, почему Джейсон до сих пор не добрался до неё. Где он был? Разделавшись с телом Такера, Миллер направилась обратно через тоннели и дом. Куда Вурхиз мог деться?

Она нашла его у озера.

— Джейсон? — позвала Уитни. Он не сводил глаз с озера. Тогда она села рядом с ним, более не издавая ни звука.

«Должно быть, это ужасно — постоянно сталкиваться с нарушителями», — подумала она. Её расстраивала эта ситуация, поскольку теперь вторжения влияли и на неё. А Джейсон… он на протяжении всей жизни испытывал ужасы этого места. Смерть матери, постоянные попытки причинить ему вред.

— Прости, Джейсон, им не следовало приходить сюда, — произнесла Уитни. Она сожалела о случившемся, хоть и была впечатлена тем, какую власть Вурхиз имел над нарушителями. Он слегка повернул голову, не смотря на Миллер, но она понимала, что он слушал её. Она посмотрела на воду, затем — на ногу Джейсона. Крови не было. Его ранили, но само ранение не кровоточило. А когда Джейсон ходил, то даже не хромал. Уитни была поражена. Если бы в неё выстрелили — она бы тут же умерла. Но Джейсон был невероятно силён.

Должно быть, прошли часы, а она просто сидела с ним. В какой-то момент Уитни потянулась к руке Джейсона, и прошло ещё немного времени, прежде чем она поняла, что действительно держит его за руку. И он позволяет ей? Или он сам к ней тянется? Ей было всё равно. Теперь её беспокоило только то, как печально смотрели его глаза из-под маски. После сегодняшних событий ему было по-настоящему грустно.


	9. Глава 9. Без сожалений

Эта дорога больше не освещалась. Уитни смотрела на воду, поверхность которой пошла рябью от порыва ветра. Она вернётся к грузовику. Вернётся, чтобы забрать полезные вещи и принести в логово. Теперь всё это принадлежало им. Но она не могла просто так уйти, верно? Она всё ещё сидела с Джейсоном, всё ещё держала его за руку. Уитни начала зевать. Должно быть, скоро наступит утро.

— Джейсон? — обратилась она к маньяку. — Нам нужно вернуться домой, Джейсон.

Уитни предполагала, насколько он был взволнован. Никогда прежде она не видела его в таком состоянии.

— Джейсон, пожалуйста, пойдём внутрь? — снова попросила Миллер. Когда она отпустила его руку, он резко повернулся к ней лицом, и Уитни едва не подскочила на месте от страха, но затем вздохнула с облегчением. — Джейсон, пойдём, — настойчиво повторила она, медленно вставая. Джейсон тоже поднялся, и только теперь Уитни смогла полноценно оценить его рост. Вурхиз возвышался над ней особенно внушительно, когда они стояли так близко друг к другу. Уитни выдохнула, не сводя глаз с его маски. Она будто… Миллер моргнула дважды и посмотрела на Джейсона, потом перевела взгляд на воду, на дом. Внутри неё зарождалось чувство, которое она не могла контролировать. Больше не могла.

Она даже не осознавала, как быстро билось её сердце, пока не ощутила гремящий в ушах собственный пульс. По её правой стороне словно пробежал электрический разряд, когда Джейсон взял её за руку. Домой они вернулись вместе. Желудок Уитни требовательно урчал, но она решила дождаться утра, чтобы обыскать грузовик, надеясь на то, что у тех идиотов оставалась еда. Как бы она ни была голодна, от мыслей о том, что в её рту окажется каша из человеческого мяса, Миллер ощущала тошноту. Поднявшись по лестнице, она направилась в спальню.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейсон, — сказала Уитни, — увидимся утром, — она захихикала, — ладно, Джейсон, отпусти мою руку, я иду спать. Давай же… Ой, ну, если ты не хочешь спать один…

Он отпустил её руку. Его дыхание замедлилось, и Уитни была готова поклясться, что видела слёзы в его глазах. Она не может оставить его одного. Миллер кивнула и скользнула под одеяло прямо в одежде. Джейсон последовал за ней. Она положила голову на подушку, поворачиваясь лицом к Вурхизу и задаваясь вопросом, о чём он мог думать в такой момент. Джейсон как обычно просто смотрел ей в глаза. Уитни улыбнулась. Никогда ещё она не чувствовала себя настолько защищённой, как с этим человеком, которого боялась на протяжении нескольких недель.

Ветер играл с занавесками, и Уитни смотрела, как за окном медленно покачивались ветви деревьев. Было так тихо. Она невероятно устала, ей было трудно поверить, что эта кровать казалась такой удобной, а подушка такой мягкой. Тьма вокруг была кромешной, но Уитни больше не боялась её. По крайней мере, не так, как когда-то, впервые стоя в дверях комнаты. Это событие, по её ощущениям, произошло будто бы много лет назад. Далёкое воспоминание — настолько, что могло бы сойти за сон.

Это произошло по-странному одновременно. Как будто они оба подумали об одном и том же, захотели одного и того же. Уитни пододвинулась к Джейсону, положив голову на его грудь, а левой рукой погладив его по животу. Вурхиз в свою очередь обнял её, и Уитни заснула в течение нескольких минут.

Она проснулась в темноте. Значит, солнце ещё не взошло. Джейсон спал, до сих пор обнимая её. Уитни не могла поверить, насколько сейчас была счастлива. Она отдала бы всё за то, чтобы навсегда остаться в этом мгновении.

Лёжа в темноте, Уитни размышляла о своих прежних чувствах, об эмоциях прошлого. Чем она занималась теперь? Находилась в постели с маньяком, который обнимал её. Она успела его полюбить? Как? Она едва знала его, несколько недель назад он был для неё худшим кошмаром. Несколько недель назад она боялась его так сильно, что была готова убить себя в подземелье. Несколько недель назад у неё никого не было. Несколько недель назад она была одна. Сегодняшний вечер она провела не в одиночестве, понимая, что большинство страхов были надуманными. Джейсон никогда не собирался причинять ей боль. Джейсон хотел удержать её с того дня, как приковал цепями. Он приковал её, потому что боялся, что она уйдёт. И она бы это сделала.

Слёзы навернулись на глаза Уитни, когда она осознала, чего бы лишилась, если бы не оказалась в плену у Джейсона. Возможно, Уитни была больной извращенкой, но она ни о чём не сожалела. Она крепко держалась за того, без кого отныне не могла жить, и оставалась рядом с ним до тех пор, пока не взошло солнце.


	10. Глава 10. Время пришло

Уитни проснулась от порыва прохладного ветра дождливым утром. Простыни рядом с ней были пусты. Должно быть, Джейсон проснулся с рассветом и ушёл. Она натянула одеяло на себя, не желая выбираться из тёплой постели. Уитни ведь могла провести остаток дня под этим одеялом? Кто бы ей помешал это сделать? Она усмехнулась собственным мыслям; её жизнь на Хрустальном озере налаживалась. Уитни легла на спину и посмотрела вверх. Прямо над ней на деревянном изголовье кровати было высечено имя Джейсона. Уитни медленно села и осторожно провела пальцами по каждой букве. _Джейсон_. Она вздохнула и откинулась обратно на подушку, продолжая глядеть на буквы. Она знала, где находилась.

Её чуть не усыпил звук дождевых капель, стучавших по крыше. Уитни почти задремала, когда услышала жужжание, слишком громкое и странное для дождя. Миллер поначалу подумала, что это мог быть Джейсон, но нет. За жужжанием последовал шелест шин по мокрой траве. Уитни вскочила с кровати и, упав коленями на твёрдый холодный пол, подползла к стеклу, чтобы заглянуть чуть выше подоконника. _Блядь, блядь блядь, блядь… блядь_! В её мыслях не осталось места ни для чего другого. Уитни задержала дыхание, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Это была полицейская машина в американском стиле. Новенькая, с маленькой ёлкой, свисавшей с зеркала заднего вида. Двое мужчин в бронежилетах и с оружием медленно вышли из автомобиля, будто охотились… на кого-то. Один из них был похож на мужика, которого Уитни разделала в мясорубке прошлой ночью. _Дерьмо, дерьмо… дерьмо_! Должно быть, приехал родственник погибшего.

Уитни надеялась, что Джейсон находился где-то поблизости. Поблизости ведь? Он вообще когда-нибудь убивал днём? ЧЁРТ! Если её найдут, то заберут с собой, и Джейсон не узнает, где она. Или ещё хуже — подумает, что она его бросила! Ни за что. _Ладно… отставить панику, Уитни, это всего лишь полицейские_.

— Чёрт возьми, Джордж! — хрипло прокричал офицер, упав в грязь лицом и уронив пистолет, который, проехавшись по земле примерно на десять футов, выстрелил куда-то в деревья. _Он что, споткнулся_?

Уитни вздохнула с облегчением. Люк яростно открылся позади неё, ударившись об пол, и послышались медленные громкие шаги.

_топ… топ… топ… топ…_

Мужчина, должно быть, споткнулся об одну из растяжек. Уитни смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами. Ну где же? Она пока нигде не видела Джейсона.

— Чёрт, Джордж, а я говорил своему брату, Урлу, не ходить сюда… Но когда этот засранец меня слушал? И твой Такер ничем не лучше.

Значит, они были братьями тех убитых, которых она пропустила через мясорубку прошлой ночью. Похоже, у неё были проблемы. Уитни знала, что людей, пропавших без вести, полиция разыскивала с куда большим усердием.

Она тихо переместилась к дверному проёму, вышла в коридор и увидела Джейсона, стоявшего с двумя мачете и наблюдавшего за мужчинами через переднее окно.

— Убей их, Джейсон, — прошептала ему Уитни, — убей их ради меня.

Джейсон медленно повернул к ней голову. Уитни смотрела на него с мольбой. Он встретился с ней взглядом, а затем снова посмотрел в окно. Уитни обожала наблюдать за его поведением.

— Джордж! — закричал брат Урла, наблюдая за тем, как тот отшатнулся на несколько шагов, когда огромное мачете пронзило его горло, выходя с противоположной стороны. Это было самое совершенное убийство, которое когда-либо видела Уитни. Джордж рухнул в грязь. Дождь смывал кровь с его тела. Брат Урла оцепенел. Он стоял там под дождём, под серым небом, наблюдая и слушая. Он ощущал присутствие Джейсона, но так и не понял, откуда взялось мачете. Тишину нарушила хрустнувшая ветка, но брат Урла не реагировал. Он не обернулся, не повернулся лицом к дому и не направил пистолет на озеро. Когда через пару минут наконец взглянул в сторону дома, то последним, что он успел увидеть в своей жизни, был Джейсон, стоявший так близко, что можно было услышать его дыхание. И в ту же секунду мачете Вурхиза рассекло плоть и кости оставшейся жертвы, заставив голову мужчины упасть на мокрую траву. Тело простояло около пяти секунд, после чего рухнуло спиной на грязную рыхлую землю.

Уитни медленно спустилась по лестнице и остановилась на переднем крыльце. Дождь начинал усиливаться по мере приближения бури.

Уитни знала, что делать. Из полицейской машины, припаркованной всего в нескольких ярдах, доносились звуки шипящей рации. Кто-то искал их. Уитни и Джейсон одновременно посмотрели на машину. От неё нужно избавиться, а после — от тел.

Уитни вышла на улицу и извлекла мачете из шеи полицейского. Затем взяла тело за руку и потащила к машине. Вурхиз уставился на неё.

— Джейсон, — Миллер вернулась к нему, — я положу тела в машину и увезу отсюда… хорошо?

Джейсон медленно покачал головой.

— Я просто оставлю их на дороге и вернусь через несколько часов. Джейсон… ты ведь знаешь, что я… — она не договорила. Это было так неожиданно. Она чуть не сказала… Уитни понимала, что Джейсон не мог быть уверен в том, что она на все сто процентов верна ему и точно вернётся. Мир всегда относился к нему… _плохо_. Казалось, что дождь превратился в шторм из острых осколков, прогремел гром.

Уитни ощутила боль в руках. Она хотела заключить Вурхиза в объятия прямо посреди бури. Молния сверкнула в небе, гром гремел каждые несколько секунд, облака — чёрные, пурпурные и зловеще коричневые — кружили над ними. Миллер уронила мачете из рук и сократила расстояние между собой и Вурхизом.

— Джейсон, — она мягко провела ладонями по его рукам, задержала их на его плечах, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Оставить его на несколько часов будет явно труднее, чем она ожидала, — я не хочу уходить… но это единственный способ остановить людей, которые норовят приехать сюда.

Его лицо находилось так близко к ней. Джейсон стоял с закрытыми глазами. Уитни чувствовала, будто её сердце собиралось разбиться на части прямо здесь. Она вздрогнула, когда очередная молния вспыхнула на тёмном небе. Пряди волос Миллер прилипли к лицу, одежда — к коже, а дождь скрывал слёзы, катившиеся по её щекам.

— Я забочусь о тебе, Джейсон. Обещаю, я вернусь, — она опустила взгляд на землю, а затем снова посмотрела на Вурхиза, который открыл глаза, — я никогда тебя не оставлю, — её руки прикоснулись к его шее. Уитни сняла бы с него маску и поцеловала, если бы заранее знала, что Джейсон будет не против. В этот момент ей было всё равно, какое чудовище могло скрываться за маской. Она потянулась к нему, прижалась головой к его груди, а руками крепко обвила шею. Мачете выпало из руки Джейсона и тяжело приземлилось в лужу. Когда Уитни почувствовала, что Вурхиз обнял её в ответ, её сердце забилось чаще. _Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя_ , продолжала она думать, только мечтая о том, чтобы озвучить свои мысли. Гром прокатился по небу, в совершенной гармонии слившись с молнией. Время пришло.

Уитни подняла голову — она всё ещё находилась близко к Джейсону. Её лоб упёрся в основание его маски, её ладони поглаживали его затылок. Миллер смотрела в глаза Вурхиза. Он остановил бы её, если бы ему не нравилось то, что она делает. Она позволила своим пальцам прикоснуться к краям маски, с любопытством наблюдая за реакцией маньяка. _Могу ли я сделать это, Джейсон_? Выражение её лица умоляло. Теперь между ними был только дождь.

Медленно она начала убирать маску, открывая его лицо от подбородка до лба. И всё это время она не сводила с него глаз. Уитни ожидала, что его лицо будет изуродовано. Она готовилась к самому худшему и когда наконец увидела его… Это был Джейсон, тот самый Джейсон. Маска выпала из её рук, стукнувшись о землю. Уитни прикрыла глаза и прижалась к губам Джейсона своими, не отстраняясь.

Она вновь обвила его шею руками, чувствуя, как Джейсон начал отвечать на поцелуй… она как-нибудь избавится от тех трупов и обязательно вернётся. Она была даже благодарна нарушителям за то, что сейчас могла находиться в объятиях Джейсона. Она вернётся. А если нет — умрёт.


	11. Глава 11. Тьма

Эйфория поглотила её. Она не могла двигаться, не хотела. Теперь идея уехать на машине казалась Уитни самой плохой, до которой она могла додуматься. Может быть, она просто спала?

Наконец дождь, который длился будто целую вечность, закончился. Прервав поцелуй, Уитни прижалась лбом к подбородку Джейсона. Машину следовало утопить в озере, а не отвозить на дорогу — другого пути не было. Теперь Миллер точно не могла покинуть лагерь.

Она впилась ногтями в плечи Вурхиза, затем в спину и закрыла глаза, снова опустив голову на грудь маньяка. Это была невероятная близость. Уитни прежде казалось, что она никогда не сможет подобраться к Джейсону так близко.

Внезапно они оба что-то услышали и одновременно повернули головы к лесу слева от дома. Хрустнула ветка, очень похожая на ту, что привлекла внимание офицера до того, как он был жестоко убит. Там определённо кто-то был. Уитни отстранилась от Джейсона, и он, надев маску и взяв мачете, направился прямо к источнику шума.

Уитни деликатно приложила пальцы к губам, наблюдая за тем, как уходил Вурхиз. Она искренне желала смерти каждому человеку, ступившему на его земли. Что ж, теперь пришло время разобраться с оставшимися делами. Она схватила за волосы отсечённую голову и понесла в полицейскую машину; кровь медленно капала из разреза на шее. Уитни аккуратно положила голову на пассажирское сиденье, словно ставила основное блюдо по центру праздничного стола. _Как мило_ , подумала она, _коп на серебряном блюдечке_. Она понимала, что, должно быть, сходила с ума. Обезуметь ради Джейсона? Уитни улыбнулась ходу своих мыслей.

Она вновь посмотрела в его направлении. Он ушёл. Ни шума, ни движения — только тишина и покой. Уитни дотащила тела до машины, толкнув одно на заднее сиденье, а другое — в багажник. Они оказались намного тяжелее, чем она думала. В автомобиле она нашла на удивление мало полезных вещей: всего пару пистолетов и боеприпасы к ним, которые она оставила рядом с домом. Уитни подъехала к причалу и быстро отыскала достаточно большую скалу, чтобы позволить машине разогнаться прямо по дорожке и рухнуть в озеро с великолепным всплеском. Она наблюдала за тем, как автомобиль медленно тонул. Уитни подошла к краю. Крыша машины всё ещё была видна, но продолжала погружаться в мутную воду. Миллер вздохнула. Всё кончено.

Она вернулась в дом. Джейсона там не было. Если в лесу ещё кто-то оставался, Уитни не сомневалась, что Вурхиз выследит и убьёт любого. Но сколько времени это займёт? Она спустилась в логово, неся оружие, которое ранее нашла в машине. Уитни медленно шла по уже родному тоннелю. За несколько недель она научилась различать каждую бороздку в стенах, каждую неровность на земле, каждую комнатку — всё было так знакомо, больше ничего не пугало неизвестностью.

Она сложила оружие в своей комнатке с матрасом, поскольку не была уверена в том, что когда-нибудь снова будет здесь спать. Нет, подумала про себя Уитни и мягко улыбнулась. Она никогда не уснёт здесь, если Джейсона не будет рядом.

Она порылась в походной сумке одной из своих прошлых жертв и нашла тёплую одежду. _Какой сюрприз_ , подумала Миллер, та девчонка готовилась к прохладной погоде. Уитни переоделась в чёрный свитер и синие джинсы. Всё остальное в сумке было слишком лёгкой летней одеждой. Впрочем, рано или поздно ей понадобятся новые вещи.

Прошли часы. Серые облака расползлись, открывая красноватое вечернее небо. Джейсона всё ещё не было дома. Уитни провела большую часть дня, лёжа в кровати Вурхиза и ожидая его возвращения. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем она заснула, укутавшись в одеяло и повернувшись лицом к окну, за мягко раздувающимися занавесками которого виднелось небо.

Стрекотали сверчки. С закрытыми глазами, находясь где-то на грани между сном и реальностью, Уитни почувствовала, как по её щеке что-то двигалось. Она слегка пошевелилась, но движение не прекратилось. Так и должно быть? Её спящий ум пытался анализировать ситуацию. Когда она окончательно проснулась, в спальне было темно, совершенно темно. За окном не было видно луны. А по её лицу нежно скользила рука, лаская кожу. Уитни глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, улыбаясь.

Она не могла его видеть, но всё равно потянулась к маске, убеждаясь в его присутствии, а затем переместилась ближе и обняла его.

Она всё ещё спит? Сверчки исчезли. Как будто она только закрыла глаза, но стоило их открыть, как всё уже было иначе. Джейсон больше не прикасался к ней. Уитни потянулась. Она чувствовала Джейсона рядом с собой. Должно быть, она так крепко спала, что не заметила, как прошло время. Затем рука накрыла её рот. Миллер попыталась закричать, но сильная ладонь поглощала любой звук. С её уст сорвался лишь жалобный писк, прежде чем её вытащили из кровати и поволокли по коридору. Уитни расцарапала руку незнакомца до крови, затем нанесла удар ногой, и наконец ей удалось освободиться, вывернувшись и упав на живот.

Подниматься было больно. Уитни была уверена, что что-то сломала. В её глаза ударил луч света. У похитителя имелся фонарик. Уитни сощурилась, поднося руку к глазам.

— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, — произнёс знакомый мужской голос. Но кто это? Человек схватил Миллер за руку и потащил к двери. Он явно нервничал, она чувствовала, как дрожит его рука, сжимавшая её собственную. Покинув дом, Уитни с размаху ударила похитителя в челюсть. Он ахнул, отпустив её и уронив фонарик. Подхватив упавшую вещь, Уитни направила свет прямо в лицо человека, уже собираясь позвать Джейсона… и оказалась не в состоянии издать ни звука.

— Клэй? — это был её брат.

— Уитни, я вытащу тебя отсюда.

Она медленно и глубоко вздохнула, продолжая светить в его лицо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она. — Я думала, что ты умер.

— Нет, в ту ночь я смог сбежать. У нас нет времени на разговоры, Уитни, нам нужно уходить.

— Я сяду в твою машину, — отозвалась она, и Клэй, восприняв ответ как хороший знак, взял сестру за руку и потянул к своему внедорожнику.

Оказавшись внутри, он вставил ключ в замок зажигания, но не успел повернуть — Уитни схватила его за запястье, болезненно впившись ногтями в кожу.

— Подожди, — сказала она, — я должна тебе кое-что объяснить, Клэй. Ты, возможно, не поймёшь меня, но…

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, Уитни, — выражение на его лице было более чем серьёзным, — этот урод, который живёт здесь, промыл тебе мозги. Я всё видел. Убитых полицейских и как ты его целовала. Тебе нужна серьёзная помощь, прямо сейчас, — ответил Клэй и с этими словами ударил Уитни по лицу, заставив её потерять сознание. Клэй запустил двигатель и вжал педаль газа в пол. Перед тем, как свернуть на дорогу, через зеркало заднего вида он заметил Джейсона, стоявшего около дома и сжимавшего мачете в правой руке, — теперь ты будешь в порядке, Уитни, — произнёс Клэй, глядя на сестру, голова которой прижалась к окну. Глаза Уитни были закрыты, а из разбитой губы текла кровь.


	12. Глава 12. Ошибка Клэя

Это был просто плохой сон, верно? Уитни ещё не открыла глаза. В комнате было прохладно, простыни были, как обычно, холодными. Но Джейсон не стал бы привязывать её к кровати, верно? Уитни думала, что это закончилось в период ношения цепей.

Потолок был белым, стены были белыми, кровать и дверь тоже. Здесь было холодно и пусто. Уитни находилась определённо не в постели Джейсона. Её руки были привязаны ремнями к кровати, как и ноги. На Миллер была надета белая больничная рубашка с маленькими голубыми горошинами. Внезапно Уитни вспомнила, что случилось с Клэем, и осознала, что, должно быть, сейчас она лежала в больнице. Рядом с её кроватью располагалось окно, через которое Уитни могла видеть весь город и несколько озёр. Наверное, это самый верхний этаж здания. И она тут совершенно одна.

— Нет… нет… нет… НЕТ! — закричала Уитни, потянув ремни, пока её запястья не стали красными. — ПОМОГИТЕ!

Она продолжала кричать и бороться с ремнями, но тщетно. Обессилев, Миллер упала обратно на подушку и заплакала. Слёзы ручьями текли по её щекам, она неудержимо рыдала. Разочарование, грусть и паника переполняли её. Джейсон. Она сквозь слёзы кричала его имя, а также «Помогите!» — снова и снова, пока её горло могло выдержать это.

— Дорогая, не будь такой, сейчас всё хорошо. Я знаю, что ты многое пережила, но этот плохой человек больше не сможет причинить тебе боль, Уитни, дорогая. Прими эти таблетки, запей их водой и постарайся немного отдохнуть. Мы вернём тебя в норму в кратчайшие сроки. Ох, кстати, можешь звать меня мисс Памплс, — миловидная полноватая медсестра сидела рядом с её кроватью. Длинные ногти мисс Памплс были выкрашены в ярко-розовый цвет, как и губы. У неё были светлые волосы, аккуратно уложенные под головным убором. Памплс держала маленький пластиковый стакан и две коричневые капсулы у рта Уитни. Миллер взяла их в рот и тут же выплюнула с такой силой, что они отлетели к дальней стене.

— Не лучший способ лечиться, юная леди. Знаете ли, в этой стране не каждый может позволить себе принимать лекарства, — губы Памплс сжались в тонкую полоску, она встала со стула и, подойдя к таблеткам, подняла их.

Дверь открылась, и палату вошёл Клэй с газетой в руках. Памплс незаметно спрятала таблетки в передний карман и, обернувшись, приятно улыбнулась Клэю и подошла к нему.

— Она уже проснулась! Она была в коме два дня, но сейчас может говорить. Я оставлю вас ненадолго, — Памплс быстро ушла, стуча высокими каблуками по идеально чистой плитке пола.

Клэй бросил газету на прикроватную тумбочку и посмотрел на сестру.

— Уитни, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Почему я здесь? Почему я привязана? — слабо отозвалась она, её голосовые связки были измучены долгим криком и плачем.

— Не знаю. Возможно, они боялись, что ты сбежишь. Это часто случается с психически больными пациентами.

— Психически больными?! — хрипло вскрикнула Уитни. — Я в психушке?

— Они просто хотят убедиться, что ты не навредишь сама себе, — она нервно рассмеялась над словами Клэя. — Уитни?

— Что? Чего ты хочешь, Клэй?

— Хочу знать, что ты в порядке, — ответил он, — нам нужно поговорить. Я видел, как ты помогала убийце. Знаешь… за это сажают в тюрьму.

— И ты готов сдать родную сестру? — Уитни повернула голову к окну и посмотрела на солнце. — Клэй, если бы у тебя оставалась хоть капля здравого смысла, ты бы покинул это здание, этот город, взял бы свою машину и никогда больше не возвращался. Держу пари, он тебя видел, он знает, как ты выглядишь… Оставь меня в покое, Клэй. Он — Джейсон. Никто не сможет остановить его, — Уитни закашлялась.

— Джейсон… Джейсон Вурхиз? Из легенд? Нет, Уитни, теперь всё в порядке, мы здесь в безопасности. Он больше не доберётся до тебя, — Клэй провёл большим пальцем по щеке сестры, стирая слезинки. Лицо Уитни исказилось. Джейсон прикасался к ней таким образом. _Джейсон_ … будет ли он когда-нибудь снова ласкать её лицо?

Она отдёрнула лицо от руки Клэя.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прорычала Уитни. Клэй нахмурился.

— Прости, — сказал он. В этот момент в палату ворвалась Памплс со стопкой чистых простыней, стаканом воды и теми же таблетками.

— Клэй, думаю, мы можем отстегнуть ремни и освободить её руки. Она кажется довольно спокойной.

Уитни обратила внимание на принесённую братом газету. Заголовок гласил: «Озеро под пристальным наблюдением».

— Клэй? — он заметил, что оставил газету открытой, и мысленно отчитал себя за идиотский поступок, после чего резким движением сбросил газету на пол.

— Не беспокойся. Просто какой-то метеоролог изучает местное озеро, — он осторожно отстегнул ремни, и Памплс поставила стакан и таблетки на тумбочку, туда, где несколько секунд назад лежала газета.

Уитни снова повернула голову к окну. Солнце начало садиться. Она понимала, что в статье было написано о Хрустальном озере. Джейсон всё ещё был там? Уитни ощутила тошноту — в животе, в уме, в своём сердце. Здесь всё было не так. Её брат, палата, медсестра, больница. Всё было не так. Уитни хотела вернуть свою кровать, она хотела вернуть Джейсона. Ей хотелось снова оказаться в темноте, только рядом с Вурхизом она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Уитни посмотрела на Клэя, сморщив лоб. Её глаза начало жечь, и она разрыдалась.

— Почему ты пришёл за мной, Клэй?

— Потому что я люблю…

— Почему ты забрал меня у него? Я не хотела оставлять его, Клэй! — Уитни кричала сквозь слёзы, и ей было всё равно, кто мог её услышать, всё равно, что о ней подумает брат. Смесь эмоций, до этого копившаяся в ней, наконец достигла своего пика и разрушилась. Печаль и паника начали её захватывать. Клэй же просто стоял рядом и наблюдал за тем, как плачет его сестра. Он понял, что не сможет достучаться до неё, что до неё не доходят его попытки успокоить и утешить. Он своими глазами видел, как она под дождём целовала маньяка. Она сняла с него маску добровольно, он не заставлял её что-либо делать. Клэй не мог собрать воедино эти факты, да и не хотел. Должно быть, Джейсон Вурхиз нашёл способ промыть его сестре мозги. Клэй отошёл к дальней стене и сел в одно из неудобных синих кресел с металлическими подлокотниками, продолжая присматривать за Уитни. Она смотрела в окно, её грудь вздымалась вверх и вниз, а слёзы текли по щекам. Уитни закрыла лицо ладонями, на её запястьях были видны красные следы от ремней. Значит, она предпочла бы оставаться прикованной цепями в подземном логове. Оставаться в плену.

Клэй не сводил глаз с сестры, не понимая, каким образом маньяк мог контролировать её. Его сила, должно быть, была больше, чем ожидалось. Тем временем, Уитни, наплакавшись, уснула, и оранжевый свет заходящего солнца из окна падал на её лицо.

Было два часа ночи. Свет в коридорах клиники потускнел. Клэй не мог лечь спать, но его желудок рычал как голодный зверь. Нет, он ни за что не оставит свою сестру. Не может оставить. Но желудок… в коридоре стоял торговый автомат, а в кармане у Клэя был доллар и тридцать пять центов. Он может купить закуску с арахисом и быстро вернуться обратно.

Рано утром больница выглядела до жуткого пустой, вокруг никого не было. К тому времени, как Клэй достиг конца коридора, он в спешке попытался найти, как включить свет. Он не мог перестать думать о Джейсоне. Торговый автомат был почти пуст. И арахиса там не было, однако чипсы «Лэйс» тоже устроили Клэя. Купив их, он направился обратно, но в темноте поскользнулся, упав в лужу непонятной тёплой субстанции. Её было много, и текла она явно из подсобки. В одно мгновение Клэй понял, что это была кровь. Он встал и толкнул дверь подсобки, откуда выпал человек, из яремной вены которого торчал большой шприц. Кровь тоже принадлежала ему.

Клэй как сумасшедший бросился в палату Уитни. Он не мог не думать об этом; кто ещё совершил бы подобное, как не Джейсон? Коридор казался бесконечным, будто в кошмаре, и Клэй никак не мог добраться до нужной двери. Наконец он вернулся в палату, в которой Уитни до сих пор мирно спала. С ней всё в порядке. Клэй уже не чувствовал голода и был испачкан в крови. Он вздохнул. По крайней мере, Уитни была в безопасности.

Внезапно он получил удар по голове и отключился. Не исключено, что удар был нанесён с целью убийства, хотя внимание напавшего было сосредоточено совсем не на Клэе.

Уитни услышала удар. Она медленно повернула голову и увидела Клэя, лежавшего на полу у стены. Рядом с его головой образовывалась лужица крови. Рядом с, казалось, безжизненным телом стояла крупная фигура, в руках которой был сжат окровавленный топор.

— Я сплю?

Это был Джейсон, стоявший в дверях и отбрасывавший тень на кровать Уитни.

— Джейсон?

Он крепче сжал топор и медленно приблизился к ней. Уитни, в свою очередь, просто смотрела.

Она смотрела на Вурхиза. Она смотрела на топор. Ей всё это снилось? Затем Джейсон положил оружие на тумбочку, опрокинув стакан с водой и таблетки. Уитни сделала глубокий вдох.

— Джейсон, — она не могла перестать произносить его имя. Он с яростью стянул с неё одеяло, и она вздрогнула, поражённая его поведением. Джейсон увидел, что её ноги были привязаны. Одним сильным рывком он оторвал ремни от кровати, мгновенно освободив Уитни. Она посмотрела на Клэя. Уитни была уверена, что Джейсон убил его. Отчасти она испытывала грусть, но брат похитил её, стоял у неё на пути, мешал им с Джейсоном. Вурхиз снова взял в руку топор и, прикрепив его к себе, поднял Уитни с кровати, после чего направился по тёмному коридору, шумно ступая. Уитни прижалась к нему, положив голову на его плечо. Она знала, что у них будут проблемы. Она заметила пятерых мертвецов, трое из которых были охранниками. Двоих Джейсон обезглавил, а остальные теперь лишь отдалённо напоминали людей.

Джейсон отпустил её. Уитни отошла к углу, остановившись рядом с таксофоном. Джейсон бросил топор в загородившего им дорогу охранника и пробил ему череп. Мужчина упал на колени, его глаза были выпучены — топор находился прямо между глазницами, и с него капала кровь вперемешку с мозговой жидкостью. Джейсон огляделся по сторонам. Всё было тихо. Больше никто не приходил.

Поначалу Уитни было трудно ходить, но она быстро набиралась сил.

— Мы должны уйти отсюда, Джейсон, — сказала она ему, и её голос дрожал. Шаг за шагом она подошла к Вурхизу в темноте. Они находились в пустой комнате ожидания. Почти все огни погасли, — я не оставлю тебя, — добавила Миллер и тяжело сглотнула. Она стояла перед ним. Уитни забрала топор и аккуратно положила его на коричнево-оранжевое мягкое кресло, пачкая его алыми пятнами, затем вернулась к Джейсону. Она просто должна быть рядом с ним. К ней постепенно возвращалось ощущение реальности, её тяга к нему, которая развивалась в ней на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Всё возвращалось на свои места. Уитни знала, что им нужно уходить, и как можно быстрее. Но даже это могло подождать. Она была так зла на своего брата за то, что он сделал с ней, за то, что она провалялась в отключке в течение двух дней. Но сейчас Джейсон снова был здесь… Он был здесь ради неё.

Тьма окутала их. Уитни обняла Вурхиза, и он обнял её в ответ. Она чувствовала его дыхание, медленное и глубокое. После чего сняла его маску, чтобы поцеловать. Она обвила руками его шею, цепляясь за него так, словно боясь, что происходящее могло оказаться сном.

И не имело значения, как долго длились их объятия.

Уитни вскрикнула. Джейсон прижал её к стене, сжимая её плечи, продолжая объятия. Он не сделал ей больно, а она чувствовала голод. Но не тот, который можно утолить, просто поев. Она не хотела уходить отсюда… пока. Негромкий скрип нарушил царившую тишину, и они оба вздрогнули. Звук издавала дверь. Уитни схватила топор и отдала Джейсону, прячась за его спиной. Она обменяла бы свою душу на то, чтобы оставаться между ним и этой стеной до конца своей жизни.

Однако в комнату никто не вошёл.

— Джейсон, идём домой, — прошептала ему Уитни и тут же ощутила в животе невероятную тяжесть. Она закашлялась, не понимая… Боль… Уитни не осознавала, что случилось, пока не оглянулась на Джейсона и не увидела Клэя. Пуля прошла через Вурхиза и угодила ей в живот.


	13. Глава 13. Начало

Было темно, когда Уитни открыла глаза. Она повернула голову вправо и посмотрела в окно. Город сверкал ночными огнями. Уитни знала, что вернулась на больничную койку. Всё вокруг было чистым, белым и стерильным. Она попыталась сесть и тут же пожалела об этом. Бинты, обёрнутые вокруг живота, покрывали её от груди до бёдер. Должно быть, она получила действительно тяжёлое ранение, а боль до сих пор не прошла.

— Где Клэй? — пробормотала Уитни. Медсестра Памплс села рядом с ней и покачала головой.

— Внизу, — ответила она, — в палате строгого режима. Он больше не причинит тебе боль. Боже мой, у тебя никого не осталось в этом мире… не так ли? Сначала тот ужасный убийца с озера, потом собственный брат… — рот Памплс не закрывался. Самый глупый поступок для медсестры — говорить подобное пациентке, которую едва не убил родной брат. Останься Уитни одна в палате, и она бы, наверное, заплакала.

— Где убийца с озера? — спросила она, притворившись испуганной.

— Мы не смогли его найти. И за всю неделю не случилось ничего необычного, поэтому мы склонны верить в то, что он просто ушёл.

— Неделю? — вскрикнула Уитни. — Сколько я была в отключке?!

— Тебе сделали операцию — извлекли пулю. Ты пробыла без сознания… да целую неделю, дорогая, — Уитни открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смогла произнести ни слова, закашлявшись, — милая, постарайся много не разговаривать. Помни, что тебя ранили. Выздоровление займёт некоторое время.

— Какой сегодня день?

— Тринадцатое августа, дорогая.

— Пятница? — уточнила Уитни. Медсестра кивнула, и Миллер вздохнула с облегчением, отчего Памплс немного встревожилась.

— Милая, пятнице тринадцатого не стоит радоваться. Много людей было убито в этот день. Ты должна знать историю. Джейсон выходит на охоту именно в пятницу тринадцатого. Это его день и…

— Замолкни! — закричала Уитни и отвернулась к окну, снова закашляв. Когда к ней вернулся голос, она холодно произнесла, — убирайся.

— Но кто-то должен позаботиться о тебе…

— УБИРАЙСЯ! — Памплс вскочила со своего места и поспешила к выходу, стуча шпильками своих ярко-розовых туфель.

Уитни смотрела ей вслед. Эта медсестра была на редкость наивной. Предполагать, что убийца исчез, потому что никто не видел его неделю… По крайней мере, Уитни могла быть уверена в том, что он не пострадал и не был задержан.

И не был убит — этого никогда не случится.

Солнце начало вставать. Уитни проснулась в шесть часов утра, ожидая — желая — чтобы Джейсон пришёл и вытащил её отсюда. Но он не появлялся. Миллер заставляла себя перестать беспокоиться о том, где он мог находиться. Джейсон ведь умел прятаться. Но собственные страхи начали сводить Уитни с ума.

Памплс она больше не видела — сегодняшним утром пришла другая медсестра, очень равнодушная и с бесстрастным лицом. Она была бледной и худой с большими тёмными кругами под глазами и напоминала Уитни енота. Медсестра поставила поднос с едой на кровать Уитни и ушла, не сказав ни слова.

Миллер ненавидела звук человеческого голоса. Особенно голоса предыдущей медсестры. Уитни огляделась. Её состояние ухудшалось. Она хотела испачкать стены, хотела разорвать окружающие вещи на части. Хотела создать хаос среди этого раздражающего порядка. И справиться со своими желаниями ей было сложно. Уитни больше не видела смысла в слове «нормальный». За пределами лагеря «Хрустальное озеро» вообще не было ничего нормального.

Она даже не чувствовала голода.

Значит, Клэй находился в палате строго режима. _Прекрасно_. Уитни подумала о том, что, не появись он на озере — и ничего этого не произошло бы. Впрочем, если сейчас он расскажет кому-нибудь, что видел, как Уитни помогала печально известному Джейсону Вурхизу убить двух офицеров, никто в этой психушке ему не поверит. И в этом плане Уитни повезло.

Десять утра… Одиннадцать утра… Полдень… Уитни находилась в своей палате, в одиночестве и тишине. Никто из людей не проходил мимо её палаты с тех пор, как медсестра-«енот» принесла завтрак. Уитни не слышала ни звука открывавшихся дверей, ни телефонных звонков, ни чужих шагов. Ничего. Ни радио, ни телевидения — всё было тихо. К часу дня она уже не могла мириться с этим. Она знала, что что-то происходило.

Уитни медленно села, стиснув зубы от боли. По-другому быть не могло. Ей придётся это терпеть. Первые шаги она делала с трудом, но смогла добраться до двери и выглянуть наружу. В одном конце коридора мигала тусклая лампочка, в противоположном — свет вообще не горел. Теперь Уитни точно знала, что стряслось нечто серьёзное. Она подошла к мигающей лампочке. Бледно-голубые двери, соединяющие этот коридор с другим, были закрыты. Через щель под дверями просачивалась какая-то жидкость. _Кровь_? Уитни медленно приоткрыла дверь. С другой стороны к ней была прислонена «леди-енот» с перерезанной шеей, закатившимися глазами и кровью повсюду.

— Ой, — пробормотала Уитни и полностью открыла дверь, позволив медсестре упасть на пол. Миллер перешагнула через неё и продолжила идти. Три или четыре медсестры, а также дюжина пациентов были убиты в одной из палат. Судя по кровавым следам на полу, некоторые из тел были притащены сюда. Это наверняка был Джейсон. Сегодня ведь пятница тринадцатого. Но где же он?

Она услышала крик и заметила парня. Уитни мрачно улыбнулась ему. Перепуганный парень бросился к ней и схватить за руку.

— МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ УЙТИ ОТСЮДА! — закричал он. На вид ему было не больше пятнадцати. Уитни, однако, не сдвинулась с места.

— Правда? — с притворной скромностью спросила она. — Но куда? И почему?

— Он идёт!

— Но… кто _он_?

В этот момент двери распахнулись, как будто весили не больше, чем тонкие листы бумаги. И остались открытыми. Перед Уитни и парнем стоял Джейсон, держа в руках невероятно большую хирургическую пилу.

— О, стало быть, вот _он_ , — произнесла Уитни и крепко сжала руку парня, — не бойся. Это скоро закончится.

Она не лгала. Для подростка всё и вправду закончилось очень быстро.

— Здесь все мертвы? — спросила Миллер, переступая через труп парня. Джейсон медленно кивнул. — Тогда нам нужно уходить.

Она сделала шаг, но остановилась. Это было неправильно. Её реальность будто исказилась, она ощущала… дезориентацию. Уитни наклонила голову, её бинты начали пропитываться кровью. Она взглянула на Джейсона и упала на колени.

— Нет! — прошептала она, быстро ослабевая. Она хотела плакать, но времени на это у неё уже не было. Джейсон стоял слишком далеко. Уитни с трудом протянула к нему руку. Он всё ещё далеко. Она хотела умереть в его объятиях, но её желание не исполнилось. Её сердце на мгновение сковал страх, а затем мир вокруг погрузился в черноту и тишину.

***

— В сообщении говорится, что он убил всех на первом этаже.

— Господи, Томми, и сколько всего жертв?

— Не знаю, Род. Около четырёхсот, по меньшей мере. Наш свидетель сказал, что у него есть мачете и пушка. А сам он, должно быть, одет в какой-то пуленепробиваемый костюм или типа того. На его лице хоккейная маска. Всё это попахивает странным дерьмом.

— Да не то слово.

Томми и Род, полицейские округа, сидели в машине возле больницы, отхлёбывая кофе из стаканчиков. Они ждали. Вокруг никого не было, на улице стемнело, а окружающую тишину можно было буквально потрогать. То было затишье перед бурей, предвестник катастрофы. Уже несколько часов здесь было до жути тихо.

Томми, услышав шум двигателя, от неожиданности едва не пролил горячий кофе на свои штаны.

— Род… посмотри на этот ржавый старый грузовик, — с подозрением произнёс он, — выезжает со стороны запасного выхода. С пассажирского окна свисает рука. Род… Род! Чёрт возьми, Род! — он отвесил напарнику подзатыльник.

— Ну что ты опять разнылся, Томми… Ой. Ты тоже видишь этот ржавый старый грузовик…

Томми выругался себе под нос и завёл двигатель, но фары не включил. _Боже, у меня самый безмозглый напарник на свете_.

Грузовик появился словно из ниоткуда. Его окна были покрыты чёрными пятнами, подобными тем, которые образуются на стекле автомобилей, десятилетиями простоявших на свалке. И этот хлам ещё был на ходу.

— Томми, может ли быть, что…

— Да, интуиция подсказывает, что это тот парень. Значит, до больницы он добрался на грузовике. И если все остальные мертвы… это точно он.

— Но в отчёте сказано…

— Заткнись! — прорычал Томми, прежде чем мысленно напомнил себе, что и сам не должен шуметь.

— Он сворачивает… на дорогу к проклятому лагерю, Томми. Это путь к Хрустальному озеру, а сегодня пятница тринадцатого! Давай просто вернёмся обратно, чувак… Мы возьмём его завтра, в любой другой день, только _не_ в пятницу тринадцатого. Может, он спит по субботам. Знаешь, как сон после сытного рождественского обеда.

— Род… если ты не закроешь свою гнилую пасть, я сам её тебе закрою… а затем утоплю в реке… понял?

— Да, сэр, — нервно отозвался Род и больше ничего не говорил, только сидел и дрожал, его сердце бешено колотилось, а по щекам текли слёзы. Он не хотел умирать. У него была жена, которую он любил. Этим он отличался от Томми, который нелестно отзывался о собственной семье. Род вздохнул, закрыл глаза и попытался не думать об этом. Томми был лидером, поэтому Род просто надеялся, что они с напарником окажутся в безопасности после того, как всё закончится.

У ржавого грузовика не было номерных знаков. Он выглядел старым, но при этом был чертовски быстрым. Род посмотрел в окно, за которым мелькали деревья. Томми держался примерно в двадцати ярдах от грузовика и не включал фары. Единственным источником света для них были задние фары грузовика. Род задумался о том, что слышал о Джейсоне — а он был уверен, что это именно Джейсон. Но разве маньяк до сих пор не заметил погони? Почему он позволял им следовать за ним? Если только у него могли быть на них свои планы… Род захотел прямо сейчас выпрыгнуть из машины, но снаружи тоже было опасно. В этот момент он понял, как они с напарником облажались.

Грузовик въехал в темноту. Томми сбавил газ, он уже бывал недалеко от Хрустального озера. И ни за что не станет парковаться рядом с лагерем. Он начал терять самообладание. Джейсон Вурхиз… Томми знал достаточно об убийствах, похищениях и людях, пропавших без вести в этом округе, чтобы быть уверенным, что Джейсон не выдумка. И ему представилась редкая возможность стать героем. Если бы он был всего в двух шагах от Вурхиза, то мог бы спасти жертву и убраться отсюда. Образы наград и всеобщего признания заполнили его мысли… прежде чем он вернулся в реальность. Они находились на территории лагеря. Всего четыре или пять секунд, проведённые в мечтах, и он полностью потерял сосредоточенность. Он остановился, припарковав машину в темноте под высокими деревьями. Джейсон их не видел. Томми тяжело дышал. Он был напуган. Действительно напуган. Он посмотрел на Рода, который вжал голову в плечи. Уснул, что ли? Томми встряхнул своего приятеля, но тот не отреагировал. Он не спал, просто оцепенел. Род никогда не умел справляться со страхом.

Томми наблюдал за тем, как Джейсон открыл дверь грузовика с таким скрипом, словно ржавым петлям было, по крайней мере, пятьдесят лет. Он обошёл грузовик, его шаги были медленными, мощными и решительными. Открылась другая дверь, и с пассажирского чуть не выпала девушка, кожа которой начала синеть. Девушка была мертва. Томми с трудом сдержал приступ рвоты. Он уже видел мёртвых женщин, убитых, изуродованных, но сейчас всё немного изменилось. Он приехал сюда зря, его награда была мертва… а пути назад не было. Рано или поздно Джейсон доберётся до полицейской машины и уничтожит их обоих. Но пока он этого не сделал. Джейсон взял девушку на руки, а Томми продолжал с интересом смотреть, невзирая на страх. Что, чёрт возьми, тут происходит?

Джейсон поднял Уитни. Она была мертва — пуля всё-таки убила её, и Вурхиз знал, что человек, который сделал это, всё ещё был жив и находился в больнице, из которой его нескоро выпустят.

Джейсон отнёс труп Уитни на берег. Луна светила над Хрустальным озером, отражаясь на водной поверхности.

Шаги Джейсон по деревянным доскам причала отдавались эхом. Вурхиз остановился, смотря на озеро, которое практически было для него домом на протяжении пятидесяти лет. Он опустился на колени и погрузил холодное безжизненное тело Уитни в воду, наблюдая за тем, как оно медленно опускалось на дно.

Томми нахмурился. Так вот что маньяк делал со своими жертвами? Бросал их в озеро? Он избавился от девушки и теперь направится к его машине? В панике Томми спрятался среди деревьев. Он был прав — Джейсон заметил машину. Томми вздохнул с облегчением, ему повезло, что внимание маньяка было приковано к автомобилю. Но ведь там был Род. И Род умрёт. Глупый напарник нашёл время терять сознание в такой ситуации. _Ну и ладно… сам виноват_. Однако Род недолго пробыл в отключке. Сердце Томми рухнуло куда-то вниз, когда он понял, что Род быстро завёл машину. _Что за херня_?! Прежде чем Томми успел сориентироваться, Род на огромной скорости миновал знак лагеря и исчез на дороге.

Томми бросился в лес. Последнее, что он увидел, было сверкнувшее лезвие, вышедшее из его живота.

Джейсон тяжело опустил ногу на спину Томми и извлёк мачете. Он очистил лезвие от крови полицейского и вернулся на берег. Тихие воды озера начали колебаться. Уитни…

Она вышла из озера, словно морская богиня. Длинные водоросли обвили её руки и волосы. Её кожа всё ещё была синеватой, а под глазами пролегли тёмные круги, но ран уже не было. Вместо одежды на ней была вода, сиявшая под лунным светом. Уитни снова жила. Она двигалась плавно, но с поразительной скоростью.

Достигнув Джейсона, она обняла его. Она помнила его. Уитни сняла с него маску и бросила её на землю. Каждое её движение отдавало могуществом и страстью. Она обняла Джейсона, прикоснувшись своими губами к его. Для них всё только начиналось.


End file.
